Life is a Race Track
by Juliakaze
Summary: Sesshomaru Taiyoukai thought he had it all fame,fortune,fans, family but clearly something,something very important was missing.When his life takes a turn for the worse he sees life in a new light...the light of LOVE.CHAP 5 UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes** : Okay! Here's a new fic. So go easy on me about updating the other one .Sorry about that .

**Disclaimer**: I have no idea what a **Vernoulli** is . I totally made it up . It's supposed to be the name of a car manufacturer & so is **Boulevard** whatever it means. Sato , He! He! I have a sneaking suspicion I have heard the name before.

Sesshomaru belongs to Rumiko Takahashi ……..Boy! Do I envy her . Oh! And Rin too !

Do Forgive my mistakes as I don't know much about F1 only the basics.

**LOVE IN ER**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The roar was deafening . The lines were packed with people waving various flags of various colors but blue being predominant . Sesshomaru smiled as cheers of "Go Sessh " reached his ears . A determined look settled over his delicate features . He had to win this race no matter what . This was his home ground after all . His fans and his team depended on him. He couldn't let them down . So far everything was going fine . He had started this season in style , winning consecutively the Canadian and the Malaysian Grand Prix winning the Japanese Grand Prix would complete his hatrick . The company had even upgraded the car . He was going to drive Vernoulli's latest car . It had given a great performance in the qualifying round . Hope this keeps up….. as they say all's well that ends well . **

**The mechanics call broughtSesshomaru out of his musings.**

**"Sir, your ready to go ?"...15 mins. left till the race begins. "Best of luck"**

**Sesshomaru gave him a thumbs up before putting on his helmet . From the corner of his eye he could see Rin waving at him. She seemed infused with excitement . She always was. Hyper, sesshomaru thought.**

**He made his way towards the arena among the roars of the fans and waved to his teammate ,Sato before getting into the car.**

**The minutes were beingcounted till the final countdown begun. The cars had already taken their respective positions in the race tracks. 10 secs to go...the crowd was holding their breath ...6..5..4...this is it Sesshomaru took a deep breath to calm his nerves ...3..2..1...0..The cars zoomed out . The world around him,the people seemed to disappear nothing existed except he and his car and nothing mattered except winning.**

**Sesshomaru manouvered his car with amazing grace and expertise around the many hairpin bends of the Japanese race track. He had just overtaken a Boulevard . Thirteen more laps to go. He was still leading ...good. But the driver of the Boulevard Tim Travers was gaining on him.What's this trouble with the tyres, not now... he was so close. If he entered the pit lane now he would surely lose the lead and tgere might not be enough time left to overtake travers again. He contacted the team radio . They seemed to think keeping the lead at this crucial point was more important. Sesshomaru was of the same opinion . He wanted to win at all costs and a minor tyre problem was not going to stop him.**

**Two laps to go...just a little more and he would be there. He pushed hard on the accelerator urging the car to go faster, ...come on.Travers was only 0.05 secs behind him.Only one more bend left and then he would there at his destination . **

**Just as he was nearing the last bend however the car swerved completely out of control. Sesshomaru desperate tug at the steering was of no avail, panic stricken he jammed hard on the brakes , this clearly was a mistake as instead of stopping the car overturned crashing into the nearby arena. Sesshomaru's world went black.**

**An eerie silence spread over the crowd .What had just happened? their champion was so close to winning...then suddenly the accident.**

**Travers had won the race . A few , very few people were cheering for him . The rest watched wide-eyed as ambulances streaked past them towards the injured racer still trapped in the wreck that was the car .**

**Author's notes: I hope u all could make it out that Sesshomaru is a Formula 1 racer . The colour of the Vernoulli is blue . Do review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**: Do u guys like it ? let me know please .Um...I am kinda disappointed . Only 2 reviews. But thanks anyway Inu-midoriko(no, I haven't heard of the bk.)and faintscent.

**Disclaimer: **I made up the name Tokyo General Hospital & whether a real one exists because I have never been to Tokyo .The title Shinohara also belongs to me. As for Ruby Moon ,Touya Kinomoto , Yue they belong to Clamp . Yeah! U got it right it's CCS (but that's it only these names nothing else ,so ucan't really call it a crossover). Kagura off course belongs to Rumiko Takahashi as does the other characters of Inuyasha.

**CHAPTER 2**

**It was eight in the morning in the Tokyo General Hospital . The interns had all gathered in the lounge . Four in all .Sipping cups of hot coffee . **

**An auburn haired woman among them spoke up "I swear if I have to do any more night duties, I'll die"**

"**Don't " muttered her companion.**

"**Don't what , Yue ?" the woman snapped back.**

"**Swear " the youth seemed unperturbed by her anger .**

"**Well ! you would too if you had four consecutive night duties" she answered .**

"**Honestly Kagura if I have any more night duties you will have to coax matron into rescheduling the duties" the raven haired woman whom she had addressed looked up . Her crimson eyes still clouded with sleep . She was clearly not a morning person .**

" **Stop fussing , Ruby. I don't see Yue complaining "murmured the youth sitting beside Kagura . His face hidden behind the newspaper that he was reading .**

"**Does he ever, excuse me I am severely sleep deprived" Ruby shot back rising to her feet . **

"**Um………I better get going I have ER duty" said Kagura. **

**Just then the speakers of the lounge announced " Dr. Kaze you are requested to come to the ER immediately , I repeat….."**

"**There you go , talk of the devil …anyway see you guys tonight " she told her friends . Slipping into the white coat and grabbing her stethoscope she left the room.**

**A young man was being rushed through corridors of the Tokyo General Hospital . He was caked in blood from head to foot . His silvery hair was mangled and soaked in blood . He was still breathing but only just . Through his ripped racer suit the innumerable cuts and bruises were more than apparent .**

**Kagura made her way towards the ER at a leisurely pace.She did happily take over Ruby's night duties.Eight 'o' clock wasearly morning . Well! that is early for her.They didn't suit her one bit. She foundher reflexes rather slow in the morning.Kagura lazily watchedthe din and bustle around her.**

**"Kagura,thereyou are,haveyou checked out the patient's state yet"Kagura turned aroundsharplyonly to come face to face with Dr. JackAllison, the head of the neurosurgery department.**

**"Oh yeah! Sir ,I was on my way"she had the grace to look ashamed .She should have rushed as soon as she heard the announcement.Talk about slow reflexes.**

**"Well update me on the situation,Here's his file "**

**"By the look of it ,and mind you it looks bad .You better run a CT and an MR right away"**

**Kagura shuffled through the file.It certainly looked bad .Shedid be surprised if the guy survived with only broken bones.The injuries screamed of brain damage and that in itself was an indication of thesevere injury.**

**Um...Name...Sesshomaru Taiyoukai...Age...24...so young...My God!Racer...she would never understand why people did such insane things .She herself was fond of speed but driving at 350 kmph gained top priority on her list of '101 ways to get yourself killed'.**

**Anyway she did check him out himself.First a CT and MR then probably a surgery butshe had a feeling things are not going to be so smooth sailing.After such an big impact...**

**Glossary: ER- Emergency Room**

**CT & MR- used to detect abnormalities like blood clot or soft tissue damage or haemorrage .**

**CT- Computed Tomography **

**MRI-Magnetic Resonance Imaging**

**Author notes:Does it sound Hebrew!Please let me know .I hope this is not getting too complicated.The ending's kinda lame.But I promise next chappi is going to be much more exciting.SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes :** Thanks for all the reviews Inuyashalvr1324166 , Lady Jolly (I know stuff about ER cuz my Dad's a doctor & I'm studying medical), Inu-midoriko .I hope this thing is not getting too complicated , if it is let me know PLEASE!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kagura(I wish I did!)or the other Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**CHAPTER 3**

**She(Kagura) had just reached the ER when Sesshomaru was rushed in . Inspite of his cuts and bruises which marred his beautiful face Kagura could make out his delicate features...Damn !What was she thinking ! Hastily shaking her head as if that would rid her of the disturbing thought Kagura proceeded to ****check the patient's pulse.It was irratic.Nurse Shikuzi exclaimed "Oh dear me! he does look battered, doesn't he , Dr. Kaze" . Battered was an understatemant thought Kagura he certainly had more than just broken bones. To start with she ordered a CT and MR following Dr.Allison's order. **

**The plates have arrived . Kagura lifted the plates towards the light squinting through them . Just as she had feared...haemorrhage. Kagura dialled the number connecting the ER and Dr. Allison chamber .**

**"Sir , we have a haemorrhage here and that's not it he has multiple fractures in the spine" . **

**"That's bad news Kagura do you think we can operate", the Doctor's voice sounded concerned . **

**Kagura voice was heard through the intercom, a little heavy this time "No Sir not now at least, that would be a great risk since he's already in semicoma and moreover sir..." .**

**Dr. Allison's voice sounded urgent "Yes" urging Kagura to go on . "Though we have to run a few more tests before we can confirm it , the damage is already done Sir..."Kagura trailed off unable to continue. Sure they were Doctors ,used to accidents but each time it hurt ,they were humans after all. **

**"So young..."Dr. Allison voice was filled with pity "Operation is quite useless then ,at least for now , have you fitted the brace ?" **

**"Yes Sir". "Good...Keep me informed , Kagura ". But before the line was cut off Kagura interrupted him hurriedly " And Sir about informing his family " ."I'll do that " came Dr. Allison's voice.**

**"Right Sir"Kagura sounded releived . He didn't blame her really this was often the hardest part of being a doctor even experienced doctors like him often shied away from the unpleasant task and she was only an intern . However Kagura was very quick to learn even for an intern , she would surely make a gooddoctor like her father...**

**Inutaisho Taiyoukai stared in dismay at his son's pale form through closed the glass doors of the ITU . Numerous tubes were connected to Sesshomaru's body while machines were beeping away. An old memory suddenly flashed through his mind . A woman , pale and delicate lying in the hospital bed surrounded by machines . Her face so beautiful and peaceful like in sleep . She had been sleeping indeed only never to wake up from it . She had never woken up and now her son...No his son would be fine Inutaisho told himself. Sesshomaru was a fighter after all and he was so young . He had his entire life before him.**

**A long sigh escaped him . Inutaisho had never approved of Sesshomaru's profession . But then again his son had never listened to him since...well ! not since he remarried and unfortunately Izayoi , his second wife and Sesshomaru had never got along . For Sesshomaru could never accept anyone in his mother's place. That's the problem with Sesshomaru , he was so stubborn having inherited that particular streak from his father.**

**Dr . Allison made his way towards the waiting room adjoining the ITU with uneasy steps . But being experienced as he was he knew this thing couldn't be put off , after all therelatives had the right to know the condition of the patients. He pushed open the glass doors which swung open wth ease revealing a large number of people . The atmosphere was charged with tension . It was almost stifling . A few people got up greeting him ,their faces anxious and etched with worry . **

**Catching sight of the name of the doctor on his badge , Inutaisho hurriedly made his way towards him , Izayoi following close behind . This was the doctor that was in charge of Sesshomaru wasn't he...some Dr . Allison. **

**"Dr. Allison " his voice sounded hoarse with worry . **

**The doctor turned towards the source of the voice . An elderly man, remarkably tall and with long white silver hair tied at nape of his neck appeared in his field of vision . He had a certain air of elegance around him . Allison nodded , keenly noting the man's immaculate features . **

**"Mr..." ."Inutaisho...Inutaisho Taiyoukai , I am Sesshomaru Taiyoukai's father . I believe you are treating my son ",Inutaisho finished , a little breathless."Yes you are quite right and I am here to update you on your son's condition" Dr. Allison replied . **

**"How is he then ?"**

**"I am sorry Mr .Taiyoukai for now we can't do anything, your son is in semicoma and "**

**Inutaisho interrupted him "Does that mean he will never...what does that mean? his breath hitched unable to continue .**

**The Doctor continued in a sympathetic way , it was the best approach in such situations, "No...No , he will regain consciousness , he will just ****take a little time to come out of the trauma , you can understand can't you ? **

**"Yes...and how long do you think he will take?" **

**"About 48 hrs at least and one other thing his right hand is fractured, off course their's nothing to worry about it but ...''**

"What ?"Inutaisho distinctly felt the doctor was keeping something back.

**Dr.Allison sighed internally ,the father was clearly not convinced ...**

**"His spine is injured you see and wecan't tell you the extent of the damage untill we run a few more tests when he wakes up "**

**A sharp intake of breath was his only response.**

**Author's notes :Oh! long chappie !Kind of morose ... I know but I am having amateur writer's block currently and because I am really busy cuz my college is starting in just over a week but I promise to update soon. DON'T FORGET TO LET ME KNOW WHETHER U LIKE IT!1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes : Okay! I decided to change the name of the fic. Because I think the title "Life is a race track "is more suitable as Sesshomaru is a Formula 1 racer and also from the Philosophical point of view 'Life is a race track ' cuz like a race track our life has many bends in the form of obstacles .So do tell me what u guys think . Ideas welcome . Also there is another slight problem the other day I found another fic. Having the same name of Kagura as in Kagura Kaze and Name of Hospital as in Tokyo General Hospital (this one I totally made it up as I never been to Japan I don't know if a real one exists so its kinda fuuny !). Two diff. fics. Having same name of Hospital and doctor . So whatcha guys think I should do I have already finished 5th chapter . Does it make a difference at all! Cuz I don't wanna change.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes : Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews . I really am trying to get out of my writer's block but believe it's really difficult while cramming anatomy so please bear with me.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Inuyasha watched as his father conversed with the doctor about his step-brother's condition . He could only hear snippets of the conversation and could hardly understand the doctor's words but he could clearly make out the gravity of the situation from the lines of worry etched on his parents face . Inuyasha had never seen his father this broken . He and Sesshomaru had never been close infact they had always fought each other ever since...well ! ever since he could remember . But seeing him lying in the hospital bed fighting for his life had caused something to stir within his heart that he never thought he would feel for Sesshomaru of all people . Worry , that's what he had felt, extreme worry as laid his eyes on his brother's battered body. _He had to wake up . Dammit ,didn't he wanna fight ?._**

**Inutaisho's mind was in a haze . The doctor in charge of Sesshomaru...some Dr.Allison had left sometime ago. What had he said ? About 48 hrs. ...God! now 48 hrs seemed like 48 years to him . A hand was placed on his shoulder ... Izayoi . But right now all he needed was to see his son awake . **

**"I am sure , he would be all right, dear , Don't worry!" Izayoi said in a reassuring tone .**

**"I know he will be fine , he has to be..." Inutaisho said more to himself than to Izayoi .**

**"But there is nothing we can do except wait and pray ! Can we ?**

**"No...No...we cannot " there was nothing else to do...**

**Dr . Allison pushed open the glass doors of the ER changing into his sterilized coat and mask . These precautions had to be taken owing to the severe condition of the patients in the room . An infection had to be avoided at all costs . Catching sight of Kagura, he hurried towards her . **

**"Here are the plates, Sir " Kagura said promptly handing over the CT and MR reports .**

**Just as he had feared...the spine fractures were really beyond repair but may be , just may be if the patient and his family are willing they could operate . But now there was nothing much to do except wait for the patient to gain consciousness.**

**At last she could rest a bit . God ! her head felt like lead . Kagura laid her head against the cushioned armrest of the settee that lay at one corner of the ER enjoying the silence that filled the room except for the incessant beepings of the many machines at work keeping track of the patients condition and ocassional swishing of the glass doors as the nurses entered to check on the patient . Kagura closed her eyes . Framing in her mind's eye all the things she had done...first off she had fitted the brace so that will prevent furthur damage to the spine...then she had injected anti-thrombtic drug Intra-venously as Dr.Allison had instructed , that should work towards unplugging the blood clot in his brain...plastered the hand ...painkillers...she ticked them off mentally . Now just to moniter his condition . It seemed stable so far and ...**

**Kagura was cut off from her thoughts as a voice broke in .**

**"Hey ! dozing off ?" **

**Kagura opened her eyes to find Touya smirking down at her holding out a steaming cup of what she presumed was coffee .**

**She smiled in reply taking histhe coffee from his outstretched hand. "Thanks a ton ! I really needed it ".**

**"Well you sure look like it . So , what's with him " he said gesturing towards the unconscious Sesshomaru .**

**"Brain haemorrhage , right hand fracture , bruised ribs and multiple spine fracture " finished Kagura taking asound sip from her coffee .**

**"Whoa ! quite a list . When will he come around ?"**

**Kagura glanced down at her watch "Seven to eight hours more I suppose ,if everything is okay "**

**"Well then arn't you going home , your shift is nearly over "Touya stood up ready to leave .**

**"No , I think I'll bunk in here tonight and keep a watch over Mr . Speed here"Kagura replied her passed over the ECG machine checking the heart rate.**

**"Good for you , Nice name and by the way he's a pretty good racer with a large fan following which consists mainly of girls . Did you know that ?"Touya said , his trademark smirk in place.**

**Kagura knew Touya was joking but still she felt a little hot ( A/N:Ahem ! coughcough )."Sorry ,I had just gone through his file . I really don't need to research on him cause I'm not doing a thesisand why exactly are you telling me all this ?"**

**"Thought you might be interested "he said .**

**"Yeah right !Now cut the crap and get going ".**

**"Chill...Kagura, anyway see you tomorrow then Bye!"**

**"Bye ! " Kagura said tiredly before flopping back on the settee . It was going to be long night...**

**"Dr.Kaze , Dr.Kaze "**

**Kagura senses caught up as she hurriedly woke up to find a nurse bending over her .**

**Anxiety was evident in her voices as she asked "Is everything allright Nurse ?"**

**"Yes Dr. I think he is gaining consciousness "**

**A/N: Oh God!My stupid writer's block . I hope this is not too awful or boring . I tried my best and couldn't wait to get over my block as I was getting desperate to update so here goes . Do bear with me Dear readers !and leave a review please ! ****Most importantly I Need A Beta !**

**Glossary: Intra - venous injections like salines are given directly in to the venous circulation through channels. Braces are fitted to prevent to patients with spine injury to prevent furthur damage through movement . Hope this helps u understand this chapter better .**

**Can u believe it ?it's been raining for three days now here . I think we are all going to drown . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes : I am updating early so extra reviews . Err…….excuse me please I think I am getting a little bit too greedy for my own good . Anyway my college starts day after tomorrow so next I don't know when I'm gonna update . There another thing though I NEED A BETA ! So someone please be my Beta reader . And thanks so much for ur reviews it means a lot to me .**

**Disclaimer : I don't any characters of Inuyasha or CCS . So if I miss my disclaimer on any chapters u know I don't own them and I'm not about to claim I do .**

**CHAPTER 5 **

**Sesshomaru could hear voices in the background . He opened his eyes slowly and tentatively . At first however he could see nothing , dazzled by the soft neon lights of the room but as his eyes got used to it he could make shapes and eventually the room came into focus . Where was he ? It didn't look like the race track , he was in a room but where ?**

**His throat was parched like he had walked miles in a desert , but still he managed to croak out "Where…. Am….. I?" **

"**Hospital" came the reply .**

**He turned his head towards the speaker . A young woman with startling crimson eyes stood there surveying him critically . A stethoscope hung around her neck confirming that she was indeed a doctor . **

**Sesshomaru tried to sit up but his head was throbbing madly and in spite of himself a yelp of pain escaped him .**

**Kagura and the nurse moved hurriedly to restrain him .**

"**Hey ! Stay put and relax , there's no need to hurry , the race , I am certain , is already over"**

**The nerve of that woman , like he needed to be reminded why he was here in the first place……that damn tyre . He remembered crashing into the arena but after that………Another throb of pain reminded him , he should be relaxing and not getting worked up over his crash . So he allowed himself to relax .**

**After making sure the patient was indeed relaxing Kagura turned to the nurse . "Page Dr.Allison and tell him to come over immediately and where are those pain killers ?".**

**Handing over the painkillers the nurse went out . Kagura debated what to do .**

**Should she inform the family ? then again may be Dr. Allison should do it and anyway it would be quite a while before they could see him . First she had to make sure he was stable and then wait for Dr . Allison . Making up her mind Kagura moved towards the bed ready to inject the painkillers .**

**Damn…….his head won't stop throbbing . His body , especially his back was killing him . His right hand , his right hand was plastered , broken probably . He had had many crashes before but this time he seemed to be in quiet a fix .**

**Sesshomaru was rudely awakened from his thoughts as he sensed a touch . That woman was leaning over him with something that looked suspiciously like an injection . He tried to move his hand away but succeeded only in jerking it . This required quite an effort considering he had just regained his consciousness .**

**Seeing the hand jerk away Kagura looked up only to be met by a fierce glare . For a moment she was taken aback as stared into the depths of those ember eyes but she regained her composure pretty fast making a relatively good comeback . **

"**What !"**

"**Don't touch me" came an icy reply .**

**This man amazed her . Even in the state he was in he managed to glare and snap at people ,quite a feat. **

"**I am just injecting the painkillers" Kagura answered .**

"**Why should I trust you ?"**

"**Trust me , you have no other option" replied Kagura with a smirk .**

**She was immediately awarded by a glare .**

**Kagura worked quickly injecting the painkillers into the channel intravenously . **

**She looked at Sesshomaru to see whether he had felt the pain but his face was a mask , totally devoid of emotion .**

"**Get this damn thing off my back" . Before Kagura could reply however….. **

"**Kagura" . Kagura turned relieved to see Dr . Allison enter the room looking very anxious .**

"**Is he stable ?" . "Yes Sir , He's also regained his consciousness"**

"**Oh Good! Then what have we here?"**

"**How are you feeling now ?"he said turning to Sesshomaru and giving him a warm smile .**

**Sesshomaru merely nodded . **

"**So now you would like to updated on your condition I am sure" He replied .**

**The doctor however continued unfazed by Sesshomaru's complete lack of response . " As you may have noticed you have fractured your right hand , also you have bruised your ribs . You can't feel the pain because of the painkillers but I assure you the injury is quite severe" the doctor added sensing what was on Sesshomaru's mind .**

"**And you wanted to remove the braces right , if I heard you correctly"**

**When Sesshomaru nodded he went on "I am afraid that won't be possible for now at least , because you see you have damaged your spine badly and that had effected your spinal cord".**

"**So when can I get out of here"**

"**Judging on your present condition I should think you did be staying here for quite sometime" Dr. Allison replied .**

"**You don't understand I have a race coming up , I need to get ready for that" irritation was evident in his voice . _These doctors sometimes could be so dense._**

"**Oh! About that" answered the doctor . **

**The atmosphere in the room suddenly became very tense . Kagura shot her seniora nervous glance . _What was he thinking ?_**

"**As I said you have injured your spinal cord and so you won't be able to walk i.e. use your legs and so….and so……..for now at least you won't be able to race . We will see though about an operation" He added the last line more as a comfort .**

**Silence followed until broken by Kagura who could no longer take the tension and awkwardness in the air . "Sir , should I inform the family"**

"**No , Kagura I'll do that" **

"**And" he added turning towards Sesshomaru once again "I know you are strong enough to handle this and so I thought you had the right to know this" His voice had lost its professionalism and was now almost sympathetic .**

**Kagura turned towards Sesshomaru "Listen I .."**

"**Out ! Get Out ! just leave me alone !" Sesshomaru shouted .**

**She had known this but still she had wanted to help him may to share with him his………anyway it was a bad idea . She and her stupid instincts . **

**A/N: Okay !long chappie so no complains there . Umm...I do think this chapter was a little sad in the end but trust me everything's going to be all right . Our dear taiyokai just has to learn a few things. I enjoyed writing the chitchat(if you can call it that )between Kagura and Sessh . It's quite funny so u can't complain this chapter is all angsty . I tried my best to keep Sessh in character. I spent days thinking how he would react to a shocking news like he wouldn't be able to walk . Boy! was it hard . Do review! and I need a beta .**


End file.
